highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maesters
The maesters are an order of learned men, sometimes called "Knights of the Mind" but officially called the Order of Maesters, who are trained at the Citadel in Oldtown. They serve the Seven Kingdoms as teachers, scholars, healers, scientists, postmen and advisers. Some specialize in more peculiar studies -- such as research into the supernatural and occult. Organization Like any order, the maesters follow a strict set of rules. Women are forbidden from joining their ranks, and maesters take a vow of celibacy to which they must adhere. Instead they devote their lives to serving the people of Westeros. Once the maester has completed their training and studies at the Citadel, they are sent to a castle where they become a loyal servant to the people there. Even if the family in power changes, the maester remains in that castle, serving its ruler. As such, maesters are stripped of their family names in the hopes of severing political loyalties -- this does not always prove effective. Ranks There are many ranks within the order. They are as follows: * Novice - a student newly arrived to the Citadel. They have recently begun their studies and do not have a chain. * Acolyte - a student who, though still studying at the Citadel, has some links on their chain already. * Maester - a graduate of the Citadel, with a full chain, who serves Westeros using the knowledge they have gained. * Archmaester - a maester who excels in a particular area may be called an archmaester. This expertise is often represented by a mask, ring, and rod. * Grand Maester - the most skilled of the maester and the head of the order. The Grand Maester serves on the Small Council and advises the King of the Seven Kingdoms in King's Landing. Chains As a maester studies and learns, a chain is crafted for them to wear. The chain is proof that the maester is a servant to Westeros, and is worn at all times -- even while asleep. Each link in the chain is made of a different metal, and is symbolic of a skill that has been mastered or an area of knowledge that the maester has learned. An archmaester's mask, ring, and rod will be made of the metal corresponding to their area of expertise. The metals are as follows: * Black Iron for Ravenry * Brass * Bronze for Astronomy * Copper for History * Electrum for Astrology * Gold for Economics * Iron for Warcraft * Lead * Pale Steel for Smithing * Pewter * Platinum * Red Gold * Silver for Medicine * Steel * Tin * Valyrian Steel for Magic -- although the maesters have a reputation for a deeply felt dislike of magic, they study it in the Citadel and may know more about it than anyone in Westeros. Notable Members * Grand Maester Pycelle - the Grand Maester until 300 AL. * Maester Aemon - the maester of Castle Black and adviser to the Night's Watch. * Maester Cressen - former maester of Dragonstone. * Maester Helliweg - maester at Runestone. * Maester Luwin - former maester of Winterfell. * Maester Ortengryn - maester of Ironrath. * Maester Qyburn - former maester of Harrenhal. * Maester Volarik - former maester of Casterly Rock. * Maester Wolkan - maester in service of House Bolton. Real World The maesters are seen throughout the A Song of Ice and Fire series and in the television series ''Game of Thrones''. External Links * A Wiki of Ice and Fire * A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki * Game of Thrones Wiki Maesters Category:Game of Thrones Factions Category:A Song of Ice and Fire Factions